Ring My Bell
by Orita
Summary: A Spamano oneshot, Human/Artist AU. It's been two years since the day Antonio first appeared at his doorstep. Green eyes wide with amazement, the uninvited visitor asked to be his art agent. Back then, Lovino wanted only to slam the door at his face - and now, holding a ring, he is waiting for him to arrive. This was was made as a part for the Spamano Valentine's Exchange on tumblr


Lovino was leaning against the railing of a bridge, watching the river flow beneath him, the cold February wind stinging his face. His hand, in his pocket, fumbled with a ring that caught the heat of his body. It was a simple ring, not something exaggerated. Many strings of gold weaved and curved to create a small hoop – a light, cheerful, modest design, perfectly fitting for the person whom it was meant for. Lovino has been working on it for days before he was satisfied. While forging the ring, he recited, on and on, the words he had to say; and still, now, his heart was beating with fear. He didn''t feel ready.

Yet too much time has passed already. It was time to make a move, before the chance would slip between his fingers.

He remembers well the day Antonio first appeared at his doorstep. Two years has passed since that Sunday morning, which had been moderately calm until a sudden ring of the doorbell interrupted his work.

"Are YOU Lovino Vargas?!" the interrupter shouted excitedly as Lovino opened the door.

"Yes," Lovino answered suspiciously, "What are you here for?" With his free hand, the one not holding a pair of pliers, he removed his goggles to get a better look at his uninvited guest.

"You are a HUGE talent!" cried the visitor, a look of absolute admiration spread across his undeniably handsome face.

 _What_? Who _was_ this person?

"Please, let me represent you! Your works could be a huge success, with the right exposure!" Green eyes wide with amazement, the visitor offered his hand for a shake. "Antonio Fernandez Carriedo! Art dealer! Please, work with me!"

 _Oh, for fuck's sake. Just another one of those idiots._

"I'm sorry," Answered Lovino, not even a bit sorry. "I am busy right now, and I think I'm fine as I am…" He reached to the door handle, beginning to close it.

"Wait! Mr. Vargas! At least-" The door shut closed but the stranger's voice continued behind it, slightly muffled. _"Take my number just in ca…se…"_ His voice drained with disappointment mid-word.

That didn't stop him from leaving a number. He slipped it beneath Lovino's door, written on a piece of lined paper ripped from a notebook. Lovino noticed it later, when he was about to go out; huffing with disbelieve he pushed it into his handbag. He'll get rid of it later.

Off course, he forgot to do so.

A few months later he scraped the bottom of the handbag, searching the number between a layer of paper pieces and dirt. The little store in his town, the one that had used to sell his works, closed down; The owner moved from the country. Having to find a new partner, Lovino reluctantly brought out the piece of paper. He dialed the number, feeling completely degraded.

 _Beep… beep… beep…_

The phone went to voice mail. A recorder message began playing. "Hello! You got to Antonio Fernandez Carriedo!" Said the Antonio of who knows how long ago, his smile clearly sounding from his voice. "Please leave a message after the BEEP, And I'll call you back later-"

 _Beep…_

Lovino found himself unprepared. His brain went completely blank. "U-uh – Good morning?!" He blurted out. "It's Lovino Vargas – the jewelry artist… I… You visited me a few months ago…"

 _And I shut the door at your face, remember? We had lots of fun._

 _Man, this is awkward._

"I'm sorry for how I treated you back then," he said reluctantly. "I was wondering if- uh, about what you asked me last time," Lovino breathed in. "Isyourofferstillrelevant? Please call me back!"

Lovino hung up the phone aggressively, his face burning.

Antonio didn't call back. He simply appeared at his doorstep the next day, holding a stack of papers. "I happened to pass close by," he explained, rubbing the back of his neck embarrassedly. "I thought I'd come over. Is it okay?"

Lovino nodded his head and shrugged. He already shut the door at his face once; he couldn't exactly do it again. "Come in, then," Lovino invited him, and closed the door behind him when he entered. When he finished struggling with the locks, he turned around to find that his visitor has taken over the dining table, sitting casually beside it and unpacking his stacks of papers onto it.

 _What the hell is he doing?_ Lovino rushed to his side, peeking over his shoulder.

"I've got a list of stores and exhibitions that will surely be interested in your works," Antonio said, spreading the papers on Lovino's table. "Here."

Lovino, trying not to show his indignation over this invasion of his kitchen, dragged a chair back and sat down beside him. Antonio pushed the papers in his direction and placed his finger on the first name written on one of the many forms.

"This one is the nearest, two weeks from now, Napoli. The theme is very fitting for your works; I thought your series of glass and metal jewelry could work well… The series from 2014. Maybe even those based of chains and bolts. It's modern, exciting-"

"Wait, _wait_." Lovino stopped him, confused. The most bothersome question was still unanswered. "How did you _find out_ where I _live_?"

"I was at your exhibition opening last year at Rome," Antonio answered, slightly surprised. "I tried to find out when you will be holding another one, and I was surprised to find out you almost never do. It appeared your only partner was the owner of a small jewelry store in the town where you lived…So, I went to that store."

Lovino stared. This was so _disturbing._ To think that this person was so interested in his art that he traveled to this distant town just to find him...

"From there, it was easy," Antonio finished. "The owner gave me your address-"

Lovino rolled his eyes. _Off course._

"-A very nice guy, by the way. You're relatives, right?"

Lovino nodded. "Sadly, he's my brother."

"Really!" the art agent stared at him, wide-eyed. "I knew there was something! I saw today that the store has closed down. What happened?"

"Nothing," Lovino frowned. "I mean, he got married."

"Oh-! Congratulations!" Antonio seemed confused. "So- he moved away?"

Lovino watched him suspiciously. "Yes? Actually, he asked me if I wanted to come with him, start a new business in Berlin."

"But you stayed?"

Lovino shrugged. "As you can see."

"Fortunately for me," Antonio smiled.

.

The first exhibition was a success. _"This artist is a rising star, how come we've never heard of him?"..._ Whispered the visitors at the gallery night, as Lovino walked between his own displayed creations. He smiled and nodded at them, dead nervous on the inside, watching Antonio who seemed to handle everything easily. "It's nice, Isn't it?" He asked Lovino, grinning excitedly. "They are all so impressed!"

They were. The exhibitions attracted more and more visitors as the days have passed and Lovino was finally forced to admit to himself that the art agent really knew his work.

"Thank you," Lovino told him once. "I have no idea what I would have done without your help."

It was ridiculous how happy Antonio looked. "Oh, there's no need to thank _me_! Thanks for letting me help!"

The selling rates, by the end of the week, were impressive- the gallery asked to keep a small permanent exhibition for one of his series. The idea was stunning, for Lovino. He accepted.

His brother called a few days later. " _THE MADRE MUSEUM! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"_ he shouted into the phone, over the static noises in the background. "Yes, that's my brother! I'm so proud of you!"

"I know," Lovino laughed. "Oh, I still have to thank you… you know, for telling that guy my address."

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Feliciano shouted.

"I SAID," shouted Lovino back, "THANKS FOR SENDING ANTONIO OVER TO MY PLACE!"

"Oh great now I heard you! Right, I almost forgot about that! Are you two getting along?"

That was a good question. "Yes, we are," He answered. "I think."

"WHAT?"

"I SAID WE ARE!" Lovino shouted. "He's a strange person- but he's nice when you get used to him."

And yes, he got used to him. The first exhibition was only the first (and not such a bad memory, now). After Napoli, there was Rome again, Florence, Milan- Antonio and Lovino met every time in each city, before the opening, to arrange and prepare everything. Each place asked for a different kind of works; they chose them together.

Lovino walked the streets of the city, taking in the special air, studying the beautiful architecture and breathing the bursting colors everywhere. Sometimes Antonio joined him; they would leave after the opening eve's speech, escaping the noisy hall into the darkening streets.

At some point, they began meeting regardless of their work. As Antonio, too, had a huge interest in art, and they would talk- and argue- endlessly.

They tried a single museum in each city they visited; it was better than doing so alone, Lovino thought.

He began sharing ideas for his art with Antonio, who would nod excitedly and suggest ways to improve, small changes to give it more _life._

Antonio often wore his works, tying his pendants on a string around his neck, carrying his bracelets at his wrist. And before he Lovino noticed it, Antonio was in everything he created. Not only his ideas, no. Lovino created his laugher with swirls of gold, with jingling pieces of glass. His eyes, with jade and emerald. Sometimes Lovino would imagine how it would look on him, create the perfect contrast to that tanned skin color, and the perfect shape to match his features. It became a way to express his thoughts, half-hoping Antonio would notice: " _Hey, Lovino, isn't that me in there?"_

He never did. "Your works seem happier these days," was all he said, once, a small smile on his lips. "Are you, too?"

"I-" Lovino didn't think about it. "Why are you asking?"

Antonio shrugged. "If you are, I am too." He had that look sometimes, as if his face wasn't wide enough to hold his smile. It was one of the things Lovino tried on and on to preserve with his art- An almost impossible task.

When was it that they became more then friends? Lovino wasn't sure of that, either. There was that evening in Venice, on a bridge in that small channel-alley. They first kissed in the shadow of those centuries-old buildings, above the salt water reflecting the almost-full moon… Or maybe it was even before that, when their glances began holding more meaning, when the time apart became unbearable. It didn't matter anyway. Waking up in the warmth of Antonio's arms, to the sound of his even breathes- that was how he wanted his life to look like.

It took him too long to do something about that.

 _Lovino: Feli HeLP mE_

 _Feliciano: What happened?_

 _Lovino: I think_

 _Lovino: I think I might_

 _Lovino: REMEMBER I TOLD YOU ABOUT ME AND ANTONIO? I WANT TO PROPOSE_

 _Feliciano: OMG! CONGRATS! go for it!_

 _Lovino: HOW ?! ?#!?_

 _Feliciano: Just ask him. And, you know, tell him how you feel~ It doesn't have to be anything too special._

 _Lovino: I want it to be special._

He texted his brother from his workshop, as he set the metal molds aside to let them cool down. He didn't even remove his goggles- another moment might make him lose his courage.

 _Feliciano: It will be special anyway, as long as it comes from your heart! 3_

 _Feliciano: It's gonna be alright!_

This was… not convincing, and yet it made Lovino smile. he had to admit, he was glad to have someone to talk to about it. Feliciano's confident answer was quite encouraging.

 _Lovino: What if he says no?_

 _Feliciano: He won't!~_

 _Lovino: But what if he does?_

Oh, look where he was. Texting his brother about his fears of being turned down, like some teenage girl. Two years ago he would have laughed at the idea…

 _Feliciano: If he says no, he's an idiot~ But… just don't think about that! It will work out just fine, I promise._

 _Feliciano: REALLY. I went through it and I'm still alive, am I not?_

Lovino chuckled. He almost forgot that. _Thanks,_ he typed.

 _Feliciano: It's nothing! Good luck!_

Lovino's fingers left grease smears over his screen. Ironic, he thought- not for the first time- how dirty one's fingers got while creating art. " _This could actually be very meaningful,"_ Antonio had said, watching him work. " _Sometimes you must dirty your hands to create beauty_ _,_ " he said, very thoughtfully. Then he laughed. "Fine, I'll stop being ridiculous."

Lovino huffed and wiped the phone screen on the fabric of his pants. _Everything_ reminded him of Antonio these days.

He put the phone down on his table and rolled up his sleeves; the metal should already be cold. "So, it's decided," he said to himself, flipping the molds over to get the finished shapes out of them. "And it's better not to wait anymore. Fifteen days until he returns from visiting his family in Spain..." Lovino carefully raised the soldering iron, beginning to curve a pattern into a pendant. "That means, fifteen days to make a ring."

And here he was, now, waiting for Antonio, his heart pounding, holding a golden ring like some stupid romantic. He _knew_ there was nothing to be afraid of; but- what if it's too early, what if it's too late, what if he'll lose his nerve, what if he failed miserably, _what if he says no what if he says no what if_ \- Breath. Everything will be alright. And so he waited, breathing in- out- in- out-

Ah, there he was. Approaching from the far side of the bridge, exaggeratedly waving. At his sight, a strange happiness filled Lovino's heart, and he hesitately waved back. Antonio grinned widely and started running, and before Lovino noticed he was running, too, throwing his arms around him. "It's been too long," Lovino said, almost accusingly, as Antonio laughed and messed his hair- "I missed you, too."

And from there, it was easy. Hands crossed, they walked the city like they always did. Yes, it was just the small city Lovino lived in, and there was nothing special to see; it didn't matter anymore. "I thought about you so much when you were gone"- The words came easily, for the first time.

"Oh, me too," Antonio smiled. "Every time I saw something cool, I went like: 'If only Lovino was here to see it…' Really, everything reminded me of you."

Lovino looked at him. Something sparkled in his Antonio's eyes. "Maybe one day you can show all those to me."

"Sure."

They retreated inside when the air grew colder. Lovino lighted the old fireplace, maybe for the first time in the last five years. "Let's cook something in it," Antonio suggested with a childlike wonder. "I never had a _fireplace_ in my house."

"I'm not sure it's-" Lovino began. "Oh, fine. Why not," he gave in.

They managed to burn a pie into a black brick. Antonio took it out of the fireplace and placed it on the coffee table, where it stood looking very pitiful. They both laughed to tears, and neither of them volunteered to try it. Instead, they ordered Pizza.

It was not close to being what Lovino imagined it would be. He brought the question up when they snuggled on the coach, covered with a giraffe-patterned blanket. On the table in front of them, empty pizza boxes were piled above a burnt cake. Yes, it was not the romantic situation he was hoping for. But it couldn't have been better.

"You know, I've been thinking…"

"Hmm?" Antonio hummed lazily, stroking his hair.

"For quite a long time, actually. I… really love you. You inspire me, you make me happy, I remember you every moment I'm not with you and when I _am_ with you, I feel like that's just how things _should_ be-" He spoke before he thought, and the pace of his speech grew faster and faster. "I want to be at your side and stay with you for- for as long as I am alive, and I just wanted to ask you- It's totally alright if you don't feel the same- but I've got to ask if-"

Lovino's breath hitched as his string of words was cut off by Antonio's lips against his, a sudden and stunning kiss. "Yes. Oh god, off course. Yes," Antonio said as he pulled away, letting out an amazed laugher.

Lovino tried to say something, and gave up. He leaned his forehead against Antonio's chest and _breathed,_ noticing he has been holding his breath. "I-I'm glad," he managed after a moment. "Wait- I almost forgot." He reached for his pocket.

It looked on Antonio exactly like he imagined it would, fitting perfectly on his ring finger. "This is AMAZING," Antonio whispered, watching their held hands. "I can't believe you actually _made_ me a ring."

"Ah, it's nothing," Lovino shook his head. "I mean, I _had_ to do it."

Antonio raised his eyes to look at him. "Jeez, now I feel bad I haven't got you anything."

"Oh forget that."

"No, Really," Antonio insisted. "I should. I will."

Lovino chuckled. "Well, you can start with an unburned cake."

"Alright," his fiancé laughed. "I will."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading~! Please drop a comment and tell me what you think!**


End file.
